Forks High School
by anitaaborges
Summary: Bella é italiana, líder de torcida e uma das meninas mais populares, enquanto Edward é um nerd, tímido, que não suporta as pessoas do Forks High. Dois mundos completamente diferentes, que se encontram quando uma aposta é feita.
1. Chapter 1

Estávamos na metade de abril quando Rosalie Hale entrou na Forks High School. Fiquei sabendo através de ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Alice Cullen, minha melhor amiga, às duas da manhã de uma quarta feira.

"Ei, está aí? Tem uma nova aluna no colégio; Rosalie Withlock."

"Acordadíssima. Como soube disso?"

"Emmett. Ele foi até a secretaria pegar uns papéis e a encontrou por lá meio perdida. Escutou o nome mas não conseguiu achar o Instagram dela até agora. Ajude ele com suas técnicas de stalker."

Fiz exatamente como Alice pediu e em dez minutos eu tinha encontrado Rosalie Jacqueline Withlock Hale ou, como o user indicava, Rosalie W. Hale. Bastou uma pequena pesquisa no google para encontrar várias coisas sobre ela e os pais, donos de vários restaurantes pela região. Assim como os meus próprios pais, essas pessoas adoravam expor viagens e fotos dos filhos nas inaugurações.

Mandei o user para Alice, que encontrou uma postagem sobre a família no perfil mas perdeu o foco assim que viu o segundo filho de Jacqueline e Francis Hale.

"Ela tem um irmão gêmeo! Ele é lindo Isabella, absolutamente lindo!"

Ignorei a mensagem, silenciei o telefone e me encolhi nas cobertas. Era sempre assim, entrava um aluno novo, Alice se animava, o diretor a escolhia para fazer a apresentação da escola e em menos de uma semana era possível ver a decepção em sua face. Não era todo mundo que conseguia acompanhar seu ritmo; sempre animada e querendo dar um banho de loja em toda garota "mal vestida" que via.

Acordei às sete da manhã em ponto, com 20 mensagens dela, perguntando se tinha pesquisado sobre o irmão gêmeo de Rosalie, cujo nome era Jasper e se ela tentaria um teste para entrar para o time. Oi? Como assim? Chequei de novo o instagram e me dei conta de que Rosalie Hale também era líder de torcida, uma das melhores por sinal.

Joguei o telefone na bolsa, troquei de roupa e desci com todo o meu material para a cozinha, sentindo o cheiro de café que vinha de lá. Mary estava terminando de arrumar a mesa, o que não era necessário, já que eu estava sozinha em casa.

\- Bom dia, Bella! Fiz ovos com bacon para você! – disse, animada, erguendo a frigideira.

\- Bom dia, Mary! Não precisava, você sabe...

\- Isabella, shiu. Sente-se e coma, seus pais deixaram um calendário na cozinha com seus horários e hoje você tem treino, precisa ir bem alimentada.

Sabia. Olhei com carinho para Mary, que terminava de limpar as panelas e pensei no que faria se não fosse por ela. Meus pais eram o que podíamos chamar de pais mega ausentes. Motivo? Ambos eram empresários em Seattle, com grandes companhias e marcas. Meu pai trabalhava com tecnologia e minha mãe era dona da "La Dolce Vita", uma marca de roupas e cosméticos, para qual eu e Alice modelávamos na maior parte do tempo, quando não estávamos treinando ou fazendo provas.

Por isso ambos moravam em Seattle e eu ficava em Forks com Mary, minha babá. Vivíamos todos juntos mas as viagens à negócio começaram a durar semanas e eles decidiram que comprar uma casa em Seattle era mais viável. Para minha sorte, eles concordaram em me deixar morando aqui, desde que Mary ficasse comigo e desse notícias todos os dias. No final do dia, meus pais ainda se preocupavam comigo e eu entendia, eles trabalhavam para me dar o melhor, por mais que isso significasse longos dias sem vê-los.

Terminei tudo, escovei meus dentes e dei um beijo em Mary, avisando que provavelmente chegaria em casa só as seis da tarde, após o treino. Minha casa não ficava longe da Forks High School, poderia ir tranquilamente a pé, mas como voltaria mais tarde, decidi pegar o carro. Hoje iria conhecer Rosalie Hale, seu irmão, e teria que lidar com uma Alice enlouquecida e tagarela. Nada anormal, pensei.


	2. Chapter 2

Eu já tinha previsto a cena que estava vendo. Alice, arrumada dos pés à cabeça, ao lado de Emmett Cullen, seu primo mais velho, conversando com uma garota loira. Ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Rosalie Hale. Eu reconhecia o rosto das fotos de ontem.

Ela realmente era linda, olhos azuis, pele impecável e um sorriso digno de capa de revista. Se minha mãe a conhecesse, "La Dolce Vita" ganharia uma nova modelo. Emmett a secava a todo momento, dando um jeito de colocar a mão em qualquer parte do corpo dela, discretamente e sempre sorrindo. Nem parecia a mesma pessoa que há uma semana estava correndo atrás de mim pelos corredores feito um doido.

\- Olá! – disse, me aproximando do grupo.

\- Bella! – gritou Alice, largando a novata imediatamente e me entregando uma embalagem plástica preta. Percebi que Emmett e Rosalie também tinham ganhado o que quer que aquilo fosse. – Fiz hoje, experimenta! Essa é a Rosalie! Vamos ter inglês com ela!

\- Prazer, Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella. – Estendi a mão e me apresentei antes de abrir o pacotinho e comer um pedaço do brownie que Alice supostamente tinha feito. Hmm... Estava maravilhoso.

\- Você é a famosa Isabella Swan? – Rosalie abriu um sorriso ao me perguntar, tirando seu celular do bolso.

\- Famosa? Por aqui eles geralmente me chamam de Bella Swan ou só Bella...

\- Você está no website do colégio. Todas as meninas daqui me falaram sobre você, apesar de já te conhecer das histórias que comentavam no meu antigo colégio.

Gelei. De onde Rosalie me conhecia? O que ela tinha ouvido falar de mim? Olhei em desespero para Alice, em uma tentativa silenciosa de pedir socorro e graças ao bom Deus, ela entendeu.

\- Bella é ótima com as coreografias! Nós treinamos todas as quartas e sextas juntas, não erro mais nenhum passo graças a ela! – Alice me deu um abraço e olhou ansiosa para Rosalie.

\- É exatamente por isso que nós te conhecemos! Você é a única líder de torcida da Forks High School que nunca errou um passo! Nos jogos, nos campeonatos... Sempre impecável! Sem contar que todas nós conhecemos os produtos da sua mãe. – Ela virou o telefone e reconheci uma das capinhas da coleção "animal print" que minha mãe bolou. Além de uma linha de roupas com estampas de onça e zebra, ela quis inovar e trazer coisas eletrônicas, fones, capinhas... E lucrou muito com isso.

Respirei aliviada e percebi Emmett olhando curiosamente para mim. Balancei a cabeça discretamente, indicando que estava tudo bem e ele acenou, sem questionar.

\- Rosalie, o que acha de um tour pela biblioteca? Não é meu lugar favorito mas... Às vezes temos que lidar com alguns desafios, além dos jogos.

Ambos riram e Rosalie parecia... Envergonhada? Emmett tinha conquistado mais uma para a lista e tive a certeza disso quando ela concordou, se despediu de nós timidamente e foi correndo atrás dele até a biblioteca.

\- Emmett roubou meu posto de representante...

\- Alice... Ele está caidinho por ela desde o dia em que a viu na recepção. Deixa seu primo ter um pouco de diversão.

\- Você só diz isso porque ele estava correndo atrás de você por semanas e com Rosalie no caminho, você está livre.

\- Imagina... – ri. Ela estava certa. Com Rosalie no colégio, Emmett me deixaria um pouco em paz e se convenceria de que o que ele sentia por mim era nada mais nada menos do que tesão.

\- Você achou que Rosalie lembraria do tombo? – Me distrai dos pensamentos sobre Emmett e engoli seco. Aquele tombo tinha acontecido há dois malditos anos atrás e as únicas pessoas que ainda se lembravam dele era eu, Alice e a equipe, incluindo os jogadores futebol americano do time, mas ninguém ousava se lembrar disso.

\- Sim... Mas não quero falar sobre isso agora, ok? Você realmente fez o brownie? Estava maravilhoso.

\- Receita nova, bebê. – Piscou.

Ri e de braços dados entramos na Forks High School. Em poucos minutos o sinal tocou e eu fui para a aula de Biologia, onde minha ilustre dupla, o homem invisível, me aguardava. Eu era a única da turma que não tinha um parceiro, o motivo? Um maldito sorteio no começo do ano. Eu tinha sido a azarada.

Porém, assim que pisei os pés na sala, encontrei Edward Cullen, o nerd do colégio, sentado na minha mesa, anotando algumas coisas e ouvindo o senhor Bennett dar algumas instruções ao pé da mesa. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Edward Cullen não fazia parte desta turma.

\- Senhorita Swan! – exclamou meu professor, me chamando até a mesa com a mão livre, já que a outra segurava um livro. Caminhei lentamente, observando Edward, que não tinha tirado os olhos do caderno. – O senhor Cullen será agora seu parceiro!

\- Por quê? – perguntei, tentando soar o menos grosseira possível.

\- Ele foi transferido. Isso não é ótimo?

\- Errr... Acho que sim.

Dei mais uma olhada no meu mais novo parceiro de laboratório e ele finalmente tinha erguido a cabeça para me olhar. Edward era primo de Alice e irmão de Emmett mas não se parecia com nenhum dos dois, no físico e na personalidade. Estava sempre de moletom, com uma pilha de livros embaixo do braço... Totalmente o oposto de Emmett. Por isso Edward era invisível dentro da Forks High School. Porque ele queria e porque Emmett tinha ameaçado quebrar a cara de quem voltasse a mexer com o irmão.

Ele me olhou por dois segundos antes de dizer que não teria problema nenhum em se sentar sozinho.

\- Mas não posso te garantir que mudarei de turma porque essa é a avançada, é onde eu deveria estar desde o começo. – E com um olhar de censura, voltou a encarar o senhor Bennett.

\- Tudo bem! Você pode sentar comigo. – disse.

Com um sorriso, me sentei no banco ao seu lado e murmurei:

\- Pode sentar aqui e ser meu parceiro, mas não fale comigo.

\- Por que eu iria querer falar com você? – e me encarou. Seus olhos verdes pareciam duas esmeraldas e poderia intimidar qualquer um. Merda, ele era debochado.

\- Temos um trato. – disse, voltando seu olhar atento ao professor.

Abri meu livro e respirei fundo. Seria um longo dia.


	3. Chapter 3

Sentei no gramado e observei Irina discutindo com a treinadora Sue. Era o final de um dia cansativo, com um treino desorganizado, já que a loira de 1,64 que estava no meio da quadra não conseguiria colocar ordem nem em um galinheiro se fosse paga. Alice estava do meu lado, esticando as pernas e enaltecendo Rosalie. Até agora eu tinha gostado dela e concordava que valia à pena nos aproximarmos.

\- Acredita que ela não quis nada com o Em? Acho que ele vai voltar a correr atrás de você. – disse, rindo

\- Sai fora.

\- Aguarde.

\- Meninas, vamos! – gritou Sue do outro lado do campo. Demos uma última alongada e formamos a fila. Era a mesma coreografia das duas últimas semanas, com apenas algumas mudanças de movimentos e lugares. Meu lugar era sempre na frente, no chão, dando início as aberturas ou estrelas. Bem longe do topo das pirâmides.

O treino acabou às 17:00 em ponto e Alice insistiu que o time todo fosse tomar smoothies com ela em uma lanchonete perto do colégio. Apenas Angela e Jéssica toparam, para o meu alívio, já que não tinha paciência para Irina e suas amigas. Sentamos em uma das mesas do fundo e rapidamente pedimos nossos smoothies.

\- Vocês não sabem da nova. – disse Angela, olhando fixamente para mim.

\- O que foi?

\- Bella tem um novo parceiro de biologia; Edward Cullen.

\- Você não já não tinha um parceiro? Opa, espera aí, o Cullen?

\- Meu primo? – questionou Alice. – O que ele está fazendo na sua turma?

Antes que eu abrisse a boca, Angela continuou.

\- No começo do ano nós fizemos um sorteio para ver quem seriam nossos parceiros. O senhor Bennett achou melhor porque não queria panela e blá blá blá e a sala concordou. Como o número de alunos era ímpar, alguém teria que ficar sem par e a sorteada foi a Bella.

\- Que péssimo! – lamentou Jess, como se realmente estivesse chateada com o fato.

\- Nem tanto... Pelo menos ela não tem que aguentar parceiros incômodos que não estudam e querem colar toda hora, como o Mike por exemplo. Com todo o respeito, Jess.

\- Respeito concedido. Não é porque eu namoro aquela porta do Mike que eu vou sair aos quatro ventos dizendo que meu namorado é inteligente, o que no caso, ele não é.

Ri e concordei com a cabeça. Mike Newton era exatamente como sua namorada o havia descrito; uma porta. Só pensava no time vinte e quatro horas por dia... E em Jess, obviamente.

\- Enfim, Edward mudou de turma porque aparentemente alguém o colocou na turma errada e agora Bella tem um parceiro! – riu – Só que o melhor disso tudo foram os dois agindo como se nenhum deles existisse e a cara da nossa amiga quando encontrou ele lá sentado.

Elas estavam cegas ou não tinham percebido que Alice estava lá, com cara de tacho? Torci a cara pra Angela e neguei com a cabeça.

Um silêncio macabro se instalou na mesa. Angela sem graça, visivelmente envergonhada, Jess tomando o smoothie o mais rápido que podia e eu encarando Alice, esperando que ela dissesse algo.

\- Ali, eu... Você sabe...

\- Qual é gente! Eu sei quem é meu primo. É o Edward, nerd, esquisito, que anda para todos os lugares possíveis com um livro embaixo do braço, não sabe se vestir e só Deus sabe o que eu já fiz para tentar mudar aquele guarda roupa... Sei também que vocês não gostam dele porque já fez inúmeras críticas a nós quatro e o time todo.

Uma pausa...

\- Eu gosto dele porque conheço um lado dele que vocês não podem. – Deu de ombros – Agora, eu sempre achei que ele estivesse zoando sobre estar em uma turma atrasada para ele.

\- Não importa se era verdade ou não. – Interrompeu Jess – O que importa é que Bella agora tem um parceiro e em menos de dois meses seu primo vai deixar de ser virgem.

\- Oi? – olhei séria, tentando segurar o riso. Alice ao contrário caiu na risada, fazendo Ang ter a mesma reação. – Vocês acham mesmo que eu vim para esse mundo para tirar a virgindade de todo garoto nerd que aparece na minha frente?

\- Bells, você fez isso com o James e olha só o que ele é agora... Um belo e popular jogador de futebol. – Angela continuava rindo, porém menos escandalosamente.

\- Acho que o meu primo é gay. – disse Alice, se recompondo das risadas.

\- Ele é nerd, né? Isso afasta qualquer garota em potencial. Mike teve uma época assim, umas fantasias comigo vestida de Mulher Maravilha, ele como Thor me batendo com o martelo...

\- Jess, isso são detalhes que você pode manter na sua vida privada. Entre quatro paredes. – disse, tentando apagar a visão de Mike vestido de Thor.

\- Entre você e o Mike, sua decadente. – disse Alice, quase ofegante de tanto rir.

Senti o celular vibrando na mochila e chequei; _1 mensagem nova de James._

"_Vamos sair hoje à noite."_

"_Sair?"_

"_Só se você quiser... Meus planos são outros, de qualquer maneira." _

"_Ok, 20:00. Minha casa."_

"_Combinado."_

\- Alguém tem uma transa garantida hoje à noite. – Escutei alguém falando e imediatamente bloqueei o telefone e voltei a atenção para a mesa.

\- Estão falando comigo?

\- Aham, você e sua transa garantida.

\- Jess, você precisa ser mais discreta. – disse Ang, batendo em seu ombro discretamente.

\- Você está certíssima Jéssica. Sabe como é, me inspirei no lance da mulher maravilha...

\- Não esqueça do martelo do Thor! – gritou Alice.

Caímos na gargalhada e após pagarmos os smoothies, nos despedimos e eu segui para casa. Afinal, eu tinha um encontro às 20:00 em ponto e precisava fazer Mary sair de lá.


	4. Chapter 4

Estacionada em frente a minha casa, peguei o telefone e chequei as horas; 18:20. Eu precisava dar um jeito de tirar Mary de casa por umas duas horas e nada que eu inventasse seria convincente o bastante para ela dar uma volta, jantar fora... Apesar de ter uns 45 anos de idade, Mary tinha alma de idosa. Não quis filhos e começou a trabalhar com meus pais depois de ter fugido do ex-marido que a agredia constantemente e ter perdido seu emprego de cozinheira chefe em um restaurante badalado de Portland. Meus pais auxiliaram no processo do divórcio quando a conheceram em um evento e garantiram que ela teria uma ótima vida se viesse com eles para Forks.

Ela e minha mãe eram praticamente melhores amigas e confidentes, por isso Renée Swan sempre ficava sabendo o que acontecia dentro de casa. E eu definitivamente não queria que ela, muito menos meu pai, soubessem que eu estava trazendo James para cá. Pense em algo Isabella...

Peter!

Mary tinha um namorado, advogado, que morava no bairro vizinho e sim, por sorte eu o conhecia e tinha seu número, para emergências, é claro. Procurei nos contatos e disquei.

\- Peter Marshall falando.

\- Peter! Oi, aqui é a Isabella...

\- Swan?

\- Isso mesmo! Eu te liguei porque...

\- Você se meteu em alguma furada?

\- Não, longe disso! Eu nunca me meto em furadas! É que... Eu queria que você me ajudasse e chamasse a Mary para jantar hoje ou sei lá... Dar uma longa volta de pelo menos umas duas horas.

\- Hmm... Você pode me explicar melhor isso?

\- Você precisa me ajudar a tirar a Mary de casa, só isso.

\- Jantar me parece uma ótima ideia. Que horas você sugere que eu passe para pegá-la?

\- Umas 20:00.

\- Combinado.

\- Te devo uma Peter.

Ele apenas riu e desligou o telefone. Peter e eu nos dávamos super bem porque ele realmente amava Mary e era um cara bacana. Ajudava meus pais e era praticamente amigo da cidade toda.

Entrei em casa e encontrei minha babá sentada assistindo TV. Ela estava concentrada em mais um episódio de Keeping Up With The Kardashians e assim que percebeu minha presença abaixou o volume.

\- 20 minutos atrasada, mocinha...

\- O treino terminou um pouco mais tarde. Desculpa.

\- Sem problemas. Como foi o dia?

Fez sinal para que eu me sentasse ao seu lado e me passou um pote de jujubas. Olhei confusa, Mary não era do tipo que comia doces fora de hora.

\- Achei no fundo do armário. – explicou, dando de ombros e ajustando o volume da TV novamente.

Continuamos assistindo até que seu celular vibrou. _Peter_. Contive um sorriso e observei ela ir até a sala de visitas atender e responder com um sorriso; "_Sim. Isabella não vai se importar... Eu deixo algo pronto para ela aqui... Ok? Combinado."_

Digitei rapidamente para James que, assim que ele chegasse, ficasse dentro do carro uns minutinhos. Eu abriria o portão quando Mary saísse.

\- Vai sair? – perguntei, assim que ela voltou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

\- Peter me chamou para jantar... Deixo algo pronto para você antes de sair, ok?

\- Não se preocupe. Eu peço uma pizza.

Ela sorriu e foi para o quarto se arrumar. _Peter, eu realmente te devo uma._ Aproveitei para subir e tomar um banho, não iria transar com James suada e fedendo a treino. Tomei apenas uma ducha rápida, chequei se estava com as pernas devidamente depiladas e coloquei uma roupa confortável para manter as aparências com Mary. Ela tinha que pensar que eu estava pronta para mais uma noite de filmes e estudos em casa.

Desci e chequei o relógio de novo. Faltavam 10 minutos e provavelmente James e Peter já estavam a caminho. Mary saiu do quarto arrumada, com um vestido preto soltinho e anunciou que Peter estava na porta.

\- Não sei que horas vou voltar, mas juízo mocinha.

\- Não se preocupe. Vou ficar aqui, assistir um filme, pedir uma pizza... Você já sabe o resto.

Assim que Mary se despediu e trancou a porta, meu celular vibrou. Uma mensagem nova de James.

"_Cheguei."_

"_Espera aí dentro do carro. Mary acabou de sair."_

"_Ok. Esperando... Escondido entre os arbustos igual um bandido. O que eu não faço por você Isabella Swan."_

"_Vai valer à pena."_

Olhei pela janela do andar de cima e vi que só havia um carro na rua. O fato de ter que fazer as coisas com James em segredo, enquanto Mary estava fazendo compras ou indo jantar com seu namorado, deixava tudo mais excitante. Nós não namorávamos, longe disso, e exatamente por isso que as coisas funcionavam bem. Era sexo e só.

Abri o portão e esperei que ele entrasse com o carro. Meu Deus ele continuava melhor a cada dia. Observei, enquanto ele descia do carro, a segurança com que ele andava, a autoconfiança que eu, Isabella Swan, tinha sido parcialmente responsável. Ouvi o celular vibrando de novo.

"_Na porta."_

Desci as escadas correndo, excitada para caralho e quando abri a porta nem tive tempo de dizer "oi". James me beijou com vontade, me empurrando até chegarmos na sala de estar e cairmos no sofá.

\- Oi. – Murmurei.

\- Olá.

Sorrindo, nem esperei que ele tirasse minha regata, joguei ela em um canto da sala e voltamos a nos beijar. Meu sutiã preto de renda não passou despercebido por ele, que ficou encarando abobado por um longo tempo.

\- Caralho, Isabella.

Como não queria transar no sofá da sala, com Kim Kardashian no fundo reclamando sobre como Kourtney era irritante, me separei dele e murmurei:

\- Meu quarto. Aqui não.

Subimos meio sem fôlego e quando chegamos na cama continuamos nos beijando, enquanto tentávamos inutilmente tirar todas as roupas. James estava tão excitado que o volume na calça não poderia nunca passar despercebido e isso fez com que ele se perdesse na ordem das roupas. Naquele momento eu dei graças a Deus por não estar usando muita coisa. Tentei ajudar com a camiseta, um pouco larga demais para ele e em poucos minutos estávamos nus, nos beijando e tentando prolongar o momento ao máximo.

Suas mãos percorriam meu corpo todo em desespero, sem saber onde tocar primeiro e eu sabia que ele queria _descer. _O problema era que eu não me sentia confortável com a ideia de James e seu rostinho bonito entre as minhas pernas. Para evitar que sua boca, que estava no meu umbigo, fosse para outro lugar bem específico, grudei minhas pernas em sua cintura e pressionei.

\- Anda logo. Não precisa de preliminares. – Sussurrei.

Fechei os olhos e senti quando ele entrou em mim sem cerimônias, logo depois de colocar o preservativo. Ali, naquele momento, não existia Forks High School, líderes de torcida, notas e muito menos Edward Cullen no laboratório de biologia. Eu e James erámos bons _nisso_.

Ele continuou beijando meu pescoço e colo, dando uma atenção a mais aos meus seios e todo aquele tesão acumulado nos deixou extremamente escandalosos. A cada estocada eu gemia igual uma puta e ele fazia a mesma coisa, não que eu estivesse reclamando. James gemendo era uma obra divina. Depois de não sei quanto tempo, senti que estava prestes a gozar e apertei ainda mais minhas pernas contra sua cintura. Não demorou muito para que ele também viesse e após tentar abafar seus gemidos beijando meu pescoço, ficamos juntos tentando recuperar o fôlego.

\- Me dê alguns minutos e eu prometo que teremos um segundo round. – Sussurrou.

\- Mal posso esperar por isso.


	5. Chapter 5

Estávamos deitados na cama, com a TV ligada nos desenhos da Disney e o pote de jujubas, que antes era de Mary, no meio de nós dois.

\- Você pode passar à noite aqui? – perguntei.

\- Preciso dar um jeito de esconder o carro.

\- Você pode pegar uma calça de moletom do meu pai e resolver isso em alguns segundos. Estaciona no final da rua e volta a pé. – Dei de ombros.

Ele se levantou, colocou as próprias roupas, desceu e em menos de 20 minutos estava de volta. Rápido. Nesse meio tempo eu já tinha dado uma geral no quarto e mandado uma mensagem para Alice combinando um ensaio rápido na minha casa no dia seguinte.

\- Por que eu não posso transar com você enquanto a Mary está aqui, mas posso passar a noite? – James questionou, entrando no quarto e se despindo novamente, porém dessa vez permanecendo com a boxer preta no corpo.

\- Mary tem sono leve. Nós podemos controlar a nossa voz se estivermos conversando, mas enquanto transamos... É impossível. Ela acordaria e desconfiaria na hora.

\- Você acha que não conseguimos controlar?

\- Por favor, nós parecemos dois gatos no cio. – Ri. – Seria impossível disfarçar, ao contrário de uma conversa. Se Mary acordar eu posso dizer que estou vendo um filme. – Dei de ombros e voltei a me deitar na cama.

\- Você pode dizer que está vendo um pornô. – Ele tentou dizer isso com a cara mais séria possível, porém inutilmente, já que nós dois caímos na risada.

\- Cala a boca, James! – Ri mais alto ainda.

Ele colocou mais um pouco das jujubas na boca e abaixou o volume da TV.

\- Fiquei sabendo do seu novo parceiro de biologia. – disse. – O cara vai ser insuportável com você, se prepare.

\- Não, não vai. Ele vai ficar na dele, eu também e tudo estará certo. Aquele lance do jornal ficou para trás.

\- Você realmente acha que ele mudou a opinião sobre vocês?

Não soube responder. Há dois anos, na mesma época do meu incidente com o time, Edward Cullen era um dos responsáveis pelo jornal do colégio; o Forks High. Quando nosso time de líderes de torcida perdeu a final do campeonato, ele decidiu escrever um artigo dedicado a nós, que esperávamos algo acolhedor ou motivador, já que tínhamos perdido e feio. Porém, Edward nos surpreendeu com uma página inteira debochada e com todos os motivos possíveis para comemorarem nossa perda e nos odiarem. Eu ainda lembrava de alguns trechos, especialmente aqueles sobre mim.

"Isabella Swan, o que dizer da garota que acha que tem o mundo na palma da mão? Não se enganem, durante as brigas, as confusões e atos de bullying, ela fica atrás, no fundo, parecendo ser ignorante e não concordar com aquilo. Mas no fundo sabemos que nos grupos de mensagens ela é a primeira a se manifestar e inventar os apelidos. Poderíamos chamá-la de rainha se a queda não tivesse sido tão grande. E que bela queda, meus amigos."

Como punição, já que o time todo repudiou o texto, Edward foi afastado do jornal e não voltou. Esme e Carlisle, seus pais, organizaram um café da manhã no jornal como forma de desculpas e preferiram não aparecer, assim como Edward.

Assumo que, após esse texto, eu era uma das primeiras a encontrar motivos para caçoarem com ele. Seus novos óculos, ajudar a boicotar sua apresentação de piano ou participar do falso encontro que as meninas marcaram para enganá-lo. Hoje em dia, não tínhamos mais essa preocupação, porém, Edward Cullen tinha motivos demais para me odiar e James estava certo, ele seria um pé no saco comigo.

\- Não quero pensar sobre isso, ok?

James notou meu desconforto e se aconchegou mais, passando a mão em meus cabelos. Olhei no relógio; 21:30. Mary com certeza estava aproveitando o jantar com Peter.

\- E a garota nova, Rosalie?

\- Não tive tempo de conhecê-la muito bem, mas me parece uma pessoa bacana. Ela é líder de torcida também.

\- Acha que ela vai tentar entrar para o time?

Fiz sinal com as mãos de que não tinha ideia, o que realmente era verdade. Alice provavelmente deveria saber, mas se eu perguntasse ela ia engatar em uma conversa profunda sobre o time, os prós e os contras de Rosalie conosco e uma análise de desempenho. Coisas que eu não precisava e nem queria saber. Talvez no futuro. Ou amanhã.

\- Você está muito falante. – Reclamei, mudando de posição e sentando em seu colo. – Você dá conta de um terceiro round? Temos tempo. – Sussurrei.

\- Para você? Claro.

Em menos de duas semanas eu, Alice e Rosalie já podíamos nos considerar amigas. Após a noitada com James, nós ensaiamos praticamente o dia seguinte todo, já que Alice convidou Rose, como gostava de ser chamada, para vir até a minha casa.

Foi nesse mesmo dia que ela assumiu saber sobre meu tombo e que estava seriamente considerando sair com Emmett.

\- Bella... – começou, enquanto abria a caixa de suco e se servia. Estávamos sentadas no jardim da minha casa, em cima de toalhas de piquenique que Mary havia colocado. – No meu primeiro dia, quando comentei que já te conhecia, você ficou com medo de que eu soubesse sobre aquela final do campeonato? Que vocês perderam e...

\- Eu caí. – Completei.

Alice ficou olhando completamente assustada, com aqueles olhos castanhos esbugalhado, alternando entre mim e Rosalie. Não era algo que eu gostava de comentar sempre, especialmente por ter acontecido aos olhos do público, mas já que Rosalie passaria a andar conosco, era válido falar.

\- Eu sabia toda a coreografia, de cor e salteado. Treinei igual uma doida com Alice porque era nossa final e nós nunca tínhamos atingido esse patamar. Entende o tamanho da responsabilidade? O time de futebol americano quis estar lá para nos prestigiarem.

\- Isso foi ideia do James. – Complementou Alice.

\- Exato. Pela quantidade de treinos que tínhamos e a qualidade dos ensaios, Sue apostou em uma pirâmide. Irina ficaria no meio, Angela na ponta direita, Tanya na esquerda, enquanto nós duas – apontei para Alice – ficaríamos entre elas e ergueríamos o pé para a pessoa do lado. Ou seja, eu ergueria meu pé para Angela e Alice para Tanya.

Tomei um gole dágua e Rosalie fez sinal para que eu continuasse, ela tinha entendido o posicionamento todo. O bom de conversar com outras líderes de torcida, era não precisar descrever tudo ao pé da letra, nós conseguíamos ter um vislumbre da cena com poucas informações.

\- Na hora de erguer meu pé Rose, eu desequilibrei e cai. Meu corpo pendeu para o lado esquerdo e quase ninguém conseguiu me segurar, o que tornou tudo ainda pior porque a partir dali, não tínhamos como voltar e fazer outra. Ou fingir que não tinha acontecido.

\- Quando Bella caiu, algumas meninas tentaram segurar, mas acabaram caindo junto. Foi uma confusão e Sue só faltou ter um ataque do coração.

Rosalie permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto eu e Alice nos entreolhávamos, tentando entender sua reação. Ela pediu que eu continuasse e expliquei que após esse desastre Sue evita até hoje me colocar no topo, por medo ou por raiva. Não sabia e nunca me queixaria, afinal, quem realmente errou e estragou tudo fui eu. Obviamente Rose se queixou, disse que era injusto da parte de Sue, que eu deveria ter tentado mais e todo o papo que James, Alice e Angela na época tentaram me convencer. Mas eu não funcionava assim.

Como Edward Cullen disse naquele maldito artigo; eu ficava no fundo, sempre escondida. Uma covarde.


	6. Chapter 6

Obs: Esse capítulo é o mais longo porque daqui para frente a história se desenrola! - rkalifornia

CAPÍTULO 6

James me mandou uma mensagem no meio da aula de biologia. Edward Cullen estava ao meu lado concentrado nas anotações do Sr. Bennet. Copiava tudo rapidamente, sem pausa e fazia anotações no rodapé da folha, com observações próprias.

Ninguém sabia ao certo se ele seria um cientista ou alguma profissão renomada, porque Edward Cullen era bom em absolutamente tudo o que fazia. Tocava piano, trabalhava meio turno mesmo sem precisar, sempre tirava as melhores notas e fazia três aulas extras; espanhol, francês e história da arte.

Assim que ele me pegou olhando para ele, desviei o olhar e abri a mensagem.

"_Sexta-feira. Festa na minha casa às 22h."_

Sorri. Eu e o time todo precisávamos de uma folga, alguns minutos de descanso e de preferência sem Sue por perto. Mês que vem ela escolheria as novas meninas para ocupar o topo da pirâmide. Todo ano esses testes aconteciam e eu nem chegava perto, apenas treinava com Alice para que ela tivesse uma chance, e ela sempre tinha.

Rose já havia se pronunciado e ela tentaria, porém queria mais treinos conosco antes de fazer qualquer coisa. A festa de James seria algo para aliviar o coração das duas, e o meu, que ficava na arquibancada com Jess, torcendo loucamente.

Quando voltei meus olhos para a mesa, meu parceiro de laboratório me encarava. Torci o nariz e guardei o celular no bolso. O senhor exemplar ao meu lado nunca mexeria no telefone durante uma aula.

\- O que foi? – perguntei, tentando ser o menos grosseira possível.

\- Nada. – respondeu, voltando a escrever no caderno.

\- Desembucha Edmund. – provoquei. Apesar de querer ficar na minha e não ter nenhum tipo de contato com o garoto que provavelmente me odiava mais do que tudo na terra, eu não conseguia me segurar. Eu queria provar que ele estava errado, que eu não era covarde.

\- Edward. – suspirou, visivelmente irritado. - Estava encarando porque você estava sorrindo igual uma estúpida para a tela do celular e o Sr. Bennett me indicou com o dedo que eu deveria fazer você guardar.

Encarei Edward sem saber o que falar. Ele realmente estava me olhando para avisar e me ajudar? Ou estava apenas inventando uma desculpa?

\- E você iria me fazer guardar?

\- Óbvio que não. Você sabe as regras.

Revirei os olhos. Por um maldito momento eu queria agradecê-lo, porque assim que notei o olhar de Edward, guardei o telefone no bolso. Agora tudo o que queria fazer era pegar a minha cadeira e tacar com toda a força nele.

A aula seguiu sem mensagens novas e quando o sinal tocou, indicando que o pesadelo finalmente tinha terminado, corri para o campo. O dia estava ensolarado, bonito. Algo que não era comum em Forks. Sue já nos esperava e começamos o treino com o alongamento, seguido de posições simples, como o V-Alto, V-Baixo, Dagas e a posição Touchdown.

Depois seguimos para os saltos, que eu realizava sozinha, já que era "proibida" de ficar no topo das pirâmides ou qualquer outra coisa parecida. Meus favoritos eram o "toe touch" e o "pike". De tanto treiná-los, eu era uma das melhores.

Foi durante nosso breve intervalo que Angela resolveu me questionar sobre Edward Cullen, já que ela sentava atrás de nós e isso rapidamente despertou o interesse de Tanya, melhor amiga e prima de Irina, que estava reunida na roda.

\- Como estão as coisas com o Cullen?

\- Vocês conversaram hoje, já é um avanço. – observou Jéssica.

\- Acho que você deveria tentar uma amizade com ele. – sugeriu Angela – Quem sabe ele não muda essa opinião fechada que tem sobre nós...

Ri sem realmente ter achado graça. Edward era intragável e eu não diria isso perto de Alice, muito menos Emmett ou Tanya, já que ela se divertia com a desgraça alheia. Enquanto conversávamos, Sue chamou as meninas mais novas, de séries abaixo da nossa, para treinarem uma pirâmide. A mesma que eu tinha caído, por sinal.

Me afastei um pouco do grupo, sentando de costas para as meninas e fiquei observando, encantada, como as meninas estavam obstinadas e por pouco conseguiram uma pirâmide perfeita. Duas delas se desequilibraram na subida e por sorte não caíram de bunda no chão.

\- Você gostaria que Sue voltasse a te deixar participar das pirâmides? – perguntou Tanya, se aproximando de onde eu estava. Seu tom era baixo, o que significava que ela não queria que ninguém ouvisse.

\- Eu já participo. – respondi, seca.

\- Embaixo, como apoio.

Revirei os olhos. Tanya sabia muito bem ser inconveniente e aproveitou que as meninas estavam distraídas para se sentar ao meu lado.

\- E então? Você gostaria?

\- Claro que sim, Tanya. Para que você quer saber disso? Acho que está bem estampado na minha cara o quanto eu odeio essa situação.

Ela apenas deu uma risadinha e se levantou. Tanya era uma pessoa que ia direto ao ponto, então esperei que ela falasse algo ou me provocasse, já que sempre gostou de se gabar sobre tudo o que fazia. Porém, apenas recebi um:

\- Te vejo sexta-feira no James.

Olhei para trás, vendo-a se afastar e Alice me lançou, de longe, um olhar de dúvida. O que diabos Tanya Denali queria saber com aquela pergunta?

SEXTA-FEIRA

Eu estava acordada e incrivelmente atrasada. Meu carro aparentemente tinha passado a noite com as luzes acessas, um descuido meu e a bateria estava no brejo. Demoraria pelo menos duas horas para que o seguro chegasse com uma nova. O ônibus não passava pelo meu bairro, Mary ficaria para cuidar da papelada e Alice não atendia o telefone, porque provavelmente já estava na escola e minha única solução era chegar de bicicleta. A falta de táxis em Forks era deprimente. Eu usava a bicicleta apenas para pedalar sem rumo com Alice ou me exercitar uma vez no mês, o que já era de bom tamanho, considerando a quantidade de vezes que eu ia até a academia.

Cheguei suada, cansada e corri até o corredor principal, para pegar meu material e entrar na aula. Provavelmente tomaria um aviso, que chegaria até os meus pais, por isso caminhei até meu armário digitando uma mensagem de texto para meu pai, explicando a situação com o carro. Eu estava correndo e tentando digitar quando trombei com alguém e vi uma pilha de papéis molhados caindo no chão.

Atrás deles, estava um Edward Cullen muito puto, segurando um copo de café e olhando incrédulo para as folhas que já estavam ensopadas no chão. Minha blusa também estava suja, nada que uma boa lavada não resolvesse, assim como a dele, já seu trabalho...

Agachei, tentando recolher as folhas e ele apenas murmurou algo.

\- O quê? Não ouvi. – disse, lendo algo em um dos papéis sobre o impacto das redes sociais no comportamento humano. Merda, eu tinha molhado seu trabalho de Ciências Sociais. O mesmo trabalho que estava dentro da minha mochila e deveria ser entregue hoje.

\- Eu disse que você pode deixá-lo aí. E que deveria olhar para onde anda.

\- Edward, eu sinto muito. – lamentei, segurando as folhas. – Eu estava com pressa porque...

\- Porque precisa chegar ao banheiro e retocar o batom, não é? Oh não, precisa correr para pegar algum nerd no corredor com a minha prima e suas amigas, e zoar seu cabelo ou roupa.

Me preparei para dar a resposta, mas ele me calou.

\- Eu me esqueci, Isabella. Eu realmente me esqueci que o corredor é de vocês, então me perdoe por estar passando, atrapalhando você e causando esse distúrbio com meu trabalho. Mande a conta da blusa para a minha casa, ok? Alice vai encontrar uma igualzinha e te poupar o trabalho de ir chorando até o papai para comprar outra.

Antes que eu pudesse gritar com ele ou agredi-lo por ter sido um babaca, ele deu as costas e entrou na sala. Caminhei até meu corredor, tentando não esboçar nenhuma reação ao meu encontro com ele e após pegar os livros necessários, me dirigi à mesma sala, a número 07.

O professor estava com Edward Cullen na mesa, visivelmente irritado e dizendo que gostaria do trabalho refeito até amanhã. Caso contrário, a nota seria zero. O Sr. Smith apenas pausou sua bronca para me encarar, pegar meu trabalho e recomeçar o sermão, só que dessa vez, para mim. Ambos fomos acusados de sermos pessoas irresponsáveis, Edward por não ter entregado o trabalho e eu, por ter me atrasado para uma aula tão importante. Ganhei um aviso, como já havia previsto e Edward, uma encarada feia.

Como não sentávamos juntos, não precisamos lidar um com o outro durante o resto da aula, o que francamente, era um alívio. Se eu estivesse empenhada em tentar mudar minha imagem, como Angela sugeriu, aquilo marcava o fim da missão. Ri sozinha e comecei as anotações.

SEXTA-FEIRA

22:00

Eu não queria ser a primeira a chegar na festa, mas este fato tinha se tornado inevitável quando, ao sair da escola, James me convidou para ir até lá um pouco mais cedo. Uma pré festa só nossa.

E agora eu estava aqui. Sentada na sala, com um vestido curto, de mangas compridas, preto e de bolinhas coloridas, tomando uma cerveja enquanto os amigos de James e os meus iam chegando. Alice chegou com Rosalie e Emmett, que pareciam bem mais próximos desde o nosso último encontro, e logo a casa de James já estava praticamente lotada. "God is a Dancer" tocava no fundo e pouco a pouco a comida e bebida foram sendo servidos.

*vestido da Bella: /p/valerialipovetsky/2125758714023466547_23797698

Os pais de James eram donos de uma empresa de marketing em Seattle (praticamente todos os negócios dos nossos pais se concentravam lá) e por isso, gostavam que os eventos, até mesmo as festas que os filhos davam, fossem regados de comida e decoração impecável. James tinha um irmão mais velho, Connor, que fazia faculdade em Vancouver.

Em determinado momento, no meio de tanta gente, não encontrávamos mais Rosalie e Alice decidiu que iria procurá-la na parte externa, enquanto eu olharia nos quartos do andar de cima. Abri a primeira porta, a do quarto de Connor e encontrei James com seus amigos, incluindo Tanya e Jessica, fumando maconha. Ele apenas estendeu o cigarro e neguei com a cabeça. Eu tinha meus momentos e aquela não era a hora.

\- Estamos brincando de verdade ou desafio. – disse, fazendo com que Lauren, uma das meninas do segundo ano, abrisse espaço para mim na roda. Tyler, Mike, James, Tanya, Lauren e Jessica eram os únicos no quarto e pelo andar da carruagem, o casal sentado ao meu lado iria procurar outro quarto em poucos minutos.

\- A gente já não passou da idade de brincar disso? – indaguei, tomando um gole da bebida de James. Cerveja artesanal. Todos riram e Mike puxou Jessica para fora do quarto. Eu disse.

\- Nós vamos indo... Boa sorte Belita! – gargalhou Jessica, visivelmente bêbada.

\- Vamos, mais uma rodada! – pediu James.

Dei de ombros e esperei Lauren girar a garrafa. O lado da pergunta caiu para Tanya e o da resposta, infelizmente, para mim. James levou o copo até a boca e segurou o riso. Tanya deu um sorrisinho e perguntou:

\- Verdade ou desafio?

\- Desafio.

Eu geralmente escolheria "verdade", mas algo em seu rosto me fez automaticamente berrar "desafio". Ou talvez fosse o álcool.

\- Quero que vocês saiam. – disse ela, se virando para Lauren, Tyler e James.

\- James fica. – afirmei.

Agarrei o copo de James e torci para que a loira na minha frente não estivesse planejando um ménage ou algo parecido. Eu era aberta a novas ideias, mas esse era um passo que eu não estava pronta para dar. Observei Lauren e Tyler saindo do quarto, nem um pouco incomodados, bêbados demais para suspeitar de algo.

\- Qual é o suspense todo? – perguntou James, se inclinando e tomando seu copo de volta.

\- Hoje eu perguntei para Bella se ela gostaria que Sue a deixasse voltar a participar das pirâmides. No topo. Certo, Bella? – confirmei com a cabeça, sentindo o álcool começar a fazer efeito. Eu estava bebendo antes mesmo do primeiro convidado bater na porta. – Bem, eu consigo convencer Irina e Sue a deixarem você voltar e passar nos testes, mas em troca, seu desafio é fazer Edward Cullen se apaixonar por você.

James deu uma gargalhada e eu não pude evitar acompanhá-lo.

\- Realmente um desafio. Tanya, Edward é imune à Bella. Não tem jeito.

Estava pronta para concordar quando algo passou pela minha cabeça. Tanya tinha influência sob Irina, a capitã do time, e tinha um histórico com Sue. Sempre estava no topo, inclusive comigo quando cai. Se tinha alguém que podia convencer as duas a me deixarem voltar, esse alguém era Tanya. Eu poderia fazer o teste depois de anos e ter uma chance maior ainda de passar com ela e Irina me apoiando. Olhei para James, séria e antes que abrisse minha boca, ele me interrompeu.

\- O que você ganha com isso?

\- Nada. Apenas ajudo a Bella, que honestamente, é mal aproveitada naquele time, e faço o Edward sofrer mais um pouquinho. Ele se negou a ser meu tutor e eu realmente preciso de nota em Biologia, então... Não quero deixá-lo passar o ano sem ter a experiência do coração partido. E quem melhor do que nossa linda e doce Bella? – deu uma risadinha. – Vocês não precisam começar a namorar, nem nada. Depois você descarta ele e ainda sai no lucro.

Tanya deu de ombros e eu concordei com a cabeça. Era algo extremamente tonto, imaturo, mas eu realmente queria voltar ao topo, ser uma das melhores como costumava ser, não suportava Edward e... Seria divertido. James me encarou e eu sorri para Tanya.

\- Eu topo.

\- Bem-vinda de volta, irmã.

Estendi minha mão para apertar a dela e assim que fizemos, ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo. Assustada, me virei para a direção dela, apenas para encontrar uma Alice desconfiada segurando uma Rosalie extremamente envergonhada.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

\- O que diabos estava acontecendo aqui dentro? – perguntou Alice, porém meu foco estava em Rosalie, extremamente vermelha, tentando se esconder. Atrás, Jasper, seu irmão gêmeo, que quase nunca andava com a gente, estava com uma das mãos na boca e tentava não rir de Alice.

\- Onde você estava? – perguntei para Rosalie, que abriu a boca, mas foi interrompida por Alice.

\- Com Emmett!

\- E...? – eu queria que Alice finalmente parasse de enrolação e falasse de uma vez, mas seria impossível, os Cullen tinham tendência em serem dramáticos.

\- Eles estavam se pegando! Escondidos atrás daquela árvore que tem perto da piscina!

Agora sim eu entendia a reação de Jasper. Não era grande coisa, todos nós já imaginávamos que aquilo aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Os dois andavam passando tempo demais juntos.

\- Parabéns, Rose! – abri um sorriso e ergui a mão para dar-lhe um "high five", que ela retribuiu.

\- Vocês ainda riem! – disse Alice, apontando para mim e Jasper, que agora tira as mãos no bolso e observava minha amiga atentamente. – Ela nem contou nada para a gente, Bella! Meu primo e uma das minhas melhores amigas!

\- Ok, Alice. Agora deixa a Rosalie beijar em paz e vem comigo, preciso de mais uma cerveja. – puxei minha amiga pelo longo corredor e desci a escada, com ela a tiracolo dizendo que precisou chamar Jasper para ajudá-la. Como se isso tivesse sido um grande problema...

\- O que estava acontecendo no quarto entre você e Tanya? Mais cedo vi vocês juntas no campo, mas não quis ser invasiva demais.

\- Ela vai me ajudar com umas coisas. Preciso que nossos treinos sejam mais frequentes, Ali.

\- Por quê?

\- Vou tentar um lugar nas pirâmides de novo.

Alice demorou um tempo para raciocinar a informação, sei disso porque ficou alguns segundos me olhando e quando a ficha finalmente caiu, abriu e fechou a boca sem parar.

\- Oh meu Deus, isso é fantástico! Vai ser tão bom ser você de volta! Eu mal posso esperar! Claro, vamos aumentar os treinos e pegar pesado com você e Rose! – disse, dando pulinhos.

Tentei sorrir com sua animação, mas era impossível. Minha amiga não fazia ideia de que para voltar ao topo, com ela, eu teria que quebrar o coração de seu primo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eu tinha um plano. Era uma simples caixa de cookies recheados, do seu sabor favorito – Emmett me ajudou indiretamente nesse quesito – e um recado me desculpando pelo ocorrido com o trabalho. Pensei que seria impossível deixar no armário de Edward, mas Tanya conseguiu a combinação, só Deus sabe como. Nós apenas teríamos aula juntos na quarta, então não saberia sua reação antes disso. A não ser que ele me procurasse... O que não aconteceu. Nós não nos cruzamos nos corredores e eu não poderia dizer que Edward estava me evitando porque nós sequer tínhamos aulas nos mesmos prédios. Ele pode ter faltado a aula, Isabella.

Foi apenas no dia seguinte, que eu cheguei meia hora mais cedo para arrumar alguns uniformes para Sue, que vi Edward entrando no vestiário com a lata nas mãos.

\- O que é isso? – perguntou. Era um típico dia frio e nublado em Forks, então seus lábios estavam avermelhados, o óculos embaçado e o cabelo, que geralmente estava sempre arrumado, espetado para todos os lados possíveis. Eu quis rir com a cena, mas provavelmente estava no mesmo estado ou pior.

\- Cookies. Não sabe ler a embalagem? – merda Isabella, você tem que ser legal com ele, e não grossa. – Desculpa. São cookies. Como um pedido de desculpas.

\- Não quero. – disse, estendendo a caixa na minha direção.

\- Olha Edward, eu realmente sinto muito pelo seu trabalho. Estou falando a verdade, apesar de você não acreditar em mim. Pode comer, não estão envenenados.

\- Eu não quero. Não tem a menor necessidade disso, você sabe. – disse, estendendo o braço mais ainda.

\- Meu carro ficou sem bateria. – soltei. Eu precisava que ele acreditasse em mim e levasse a maldita caixa de cookies com ele. – Eu atrasei por isso. Tive que vir de bicicleta e no corredor, quando eu acidentalmente esbarrei com você, era porque estava avisando meu pai da possível bronca que tomaria.

Esperei que ele dissesse algo, mas Edward Cullen apenas deixou seu braço cair e saiu do vestiário. Bem, pelo menos ele saiu levando o presente, pensei. Terminei de dobrar cada uniforme, incluindo os poucos masculinos que tínhamos e dei uma geral no escritório de Sue. A câmera lá dentro, instalada pela própria, era a prova viva de que eu apenas tinha entrado apenas para arrumar as coisas e jogar fora embalagens de barrinha de cereal que estavam caídas perto da lixeira. Em menos de cinco minutos já estava caminhando de volta para o grande prédio pelo gramado.

Foi numa lixeira, bem perto da entrada do colégio, que eu vi a caixa de cookies que eu tinha acabado de dar a Edward Cullen. Filho da mãe. Sai marchando até a sala de aula, frustrada e brava. Conquistar ele seria muito difícil, mais do que eu pensava. Visualizei Rosalie e Emmett na lateral do primeiro prédio e ela acenou, sorridente.

Eu estava feliz que finalmente Emm tinha encontrado alguém e saído do meu pé. Ele tentou, como o guerreiro que era, por algum tempo, ter algo comigo e nós até poderíamos, mas Emm e eu nos conhecíamos há anos e eu não sentia absolutamente nada por ele. Não que meu amigo não fosse bonito, muito pelo contrário, ele era lindo. Emmett tinha covinhas, que deixavam ele com uma expressão amigável, e muitos músculos, resultado de uma rotina intensa no time e na academia.

\- Bella! Como você está? – disse Rose, me abraçando forte. Emmett apenas tirou minha touca, bagunçou meu cabelo e sussurrou.

\- E aí, Bells?

\- Como vocês estão, pombinhos? – ri, arrumando a touca. – Alice já parou de surtar sobre vocês dois?

\- Ela está ótima com isso, mas desde sábado anda me mandando mensagens do nada em caps lock dizendo: "VOCÊS ESTÃO FICANDO MESMO, não consigo acreditar."

\- Alice é... – começou Emmett.

\- Intensa. – completei. Ambos riram mais ainda, concordando.

– Mas ela sempre torceu por vocês, desde o dia em que você – apontei para Emm – viu ela na secretária assinando os papéis de transferência.

\- O quê? Você me viu naquele dia?

\- Bells... Ela não sabe. – disse, ficando vermelho. Eu não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Emmett só faltava se esconder dentro do moletom largo que usava e Rosalie o encarava, segurando o riso. Ela também estava se divertindo vendo o homem mais durão do colégio, tímido.

\- Ah, como o amor é lindo! – ouvimos a voz de Alice se aproximando. – O que foi? Por que ele está vermelho como um pimentão?

\- Você chegou na melhor parte da conversa, Alice. – disse. – Estou contando para Rose sobre o dia em que Emm encontrou ela na secretaria e me fez encontrá-la em todas as redes sociais possíveis.

\- Tecnicamente fui eu quem pedi, mas...

Não pude escutar o resto, apenas a risada de Rose e os "não acredito" que ela soltava. Emmett entrou na brincadeira e enquanto tentava se explicar, Alice me puxou para o canto.

\- O que Edward achou dos cookies? – sussurrou. Minha amiga sabia que eu queria me desculpar com Edward dando seus cookies favoritos, inclusive foi quem iniciou o assunto no nosso grupo e levou Emmett a dizer que os dele eram de nozes, mas seu irmão preferia os tradicionais. Porém, não fazia ideia de que o propósito não era apenas aquele e se dependesse de mim, nunca saberia.

\- Ele jogou no lixo.

\- O quê? – berrou. – Por que ele fez isso? É extremamente rude!

\- Encontrei em uma lixeira. Não se preocupe, Allie. Ele está no direito dele, ok? Não fale nada.

Alice concordou e voltamos nossas atenções para nossos amigos, que continuavam se divertindo com a revelação anterior. Ela falaria com ele, eu tinha certeza. E funcionaria. Era apenas o primeiro passo.


End file.
